Maybe truth and dare isnt that bad
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: A game of truth and dare brings out a few secrets Ginny/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

MAYBE TRUTH AND DARE ISNT THAT BAD

Hermione loved having little parties, if you had told her this during her first year of Hogwarts she would have laughed and told you her work and schooling was more important. Then again she was friends with the great Harry potter and Ron weasley who had a habit of breaking rules which she would have to get them out of.

After the war things were a little strained, Harry lost his godfather; he lost Dumbledore and even Snape he and Ginny broke up though it was mutual, Ron had gotten together with Luna which surprised everyone, well all except Hermione because everyone was convinced that she and Ron would end up together and she would be a liar if she said she never thought about it because she had, then they (the boys) would do something stupid and Hermione would forget about it instantly.

No Hermione didn't like boys; yes she had been on dates with the likes of Victor Krum even Dean Thomas once but they both ended badly. That's when she noticed it.

Girls they seemed nicer too look at, funnier though it depends on who you talk to, so that was decided for her she was gay. The only person she told was Harry, Ron wouldn't understand he was a man's man (basically thick) Harry was supportive and was trying to help her come out to the rest of her friends but her being gay wasn't her only secret.

Hermione and Ginny had gotten closer after the war even living with each other until Ginny met some bloke and they moved in together, Hermione hadn't realised it then maybe if she had she could have stopped it. Hermione had fallen in love with Ginny she had come to this conclusion one night, the night after Ginny left Hermione couldn't sleep she was confused she usually slept well, no better than well she loved her sleep.

But tonight she couldn't no matter how hard she tried after the war Hermione had nightmares of the time Bellatrix tortured her in Malfoy manor Ginny had heard her screaming and comforted her, it had become routine and lasted up until Ginny met her boyfriend.

Hermione felt safe secure in Ginny's arms it wasn't the fact that Ginny's training as an Aurora had made her more defined and ripped it was just the fact Hermione knew Ginny was there helping her.

That was it Hermione missed Ginny's warmth and security, when they all went out for drinks she found herself staring at Ginny luckily she hadn't been caught and she was happy and content. Then her boyfriend would show up and they were all over each other, Hermione felt sick and usually made an excuse to leave.

Tonight would be a good night, the gang were coming round for drinks and a chat she just hoped Ginny wouldn't bring her spouse Hermione would have nowhere to run too if she did.

Everything was set Hermione smiled proudly at her work as she heard a knock on the door moving from her pride and joy to answer it. On the other side was Harry his mop of hair messy as usual and his glasses crooked.

"Hey" he said out of breath, Hermione raised a brow as she let him in.

"Hey why are you out of breath?" Hermione asked grinning closing the door.

"I ran thought I was running late" Harry replied grinning he shrugged off his coat and hanging it up then sat down in Hermione's living room.

"Well as you can see you're the first aren't you proud" Hermione chuckled as Harry glared at her, his glare then turning into a smile.

"Shut up you, anyways will tonight be the night?" he asked Hermione looked at him curiously his grin seemed too wicked for it to be innocent.

"What do you mean?" she asked sitting down opposite him.

"Well that you're gay?" Harry laughed as if it was obvious, Hermione rolled her eyes this was going to be a long night and a little bit of her wished she hadn't suggested a night over.

"Harry" Hermione whined resting her head on the back of the couch in defeat. However she was saved by the knock on the door, Hermione stood to answer it.

Ron and Ginny stood the other side identical grins on their faces Hermione felt her heart beat that bit faster when she saw Ginny she just managed to step aside to let them past but not quick enough as Harry had seen Hermione's look of total and complete love towards Ginny, a slow wicked smile crossed his lips a plan formulating in his mind.

Soon the others arrived which included Neville, Luna and Lavender they all sat round Hermione's old fire place chatting Hermione was trying hard not to look at Ginny as Harry had been watching her it was a little creepy but then again it was Harry he didn't grasp the concept of being normal.

The night was going great if you didn't count Hermione trying to act normal or Harry being silent just watching Hermione his plan was ready, he stood up everyone looked at him.

"Why don't we have a game of truth or dare?" he suggested Hermione's eyes went wide and Ginny was a bit more red than usual the others just nodded and cheered at this point Fred and George arrived with more drink so everyone was happy.

The gang all got in a circle Hermione so didn't want to do this, especially with a truth spell cast around them and it wasn't even Fred or George didn't cast it Harry did! Hermione was going to kill him.

"Right as the host Hermione you should start first" Harry decided Hermione only nodded weakly spinning the bottle to help them decide who she should pick on first; Hermione secretly hoped it was Harry.

It landed on Fred he grinned he really didn't care "Dare" he said confidently Hermione thought about a good one, a slow easy smile came to her lips.

"I dare you to kiss Harry" she whispered, Harry's eyes widened and he glared at Hermione who just smiled back.

Fred looked between the two and shrugged then moved over to Harry who looked nervous Fred then just pecked him on the lips before moving back to his seat and spun the bottle for his turn.

It landed on Harry Fred smirked Harry gulped it would be bad whichever he picked it was Fred after all "truth" he whispered then prepared for whatever it was Fred was going to make him admit.

"How far have you gone with a girl?" Fred asked Harry glanced at Hermione who was blushing they had, had sex after the war, they were both drunk and it was more of an experiment for Hermione because she hadn't gone that far with anyone.

"All the way" Harry whispered he got wolf whistles and he could bet when the bottle spun on him they would ask who.

Harry spun the bottle and waited patiently the bottle stopped and landed on Hermione he grinned time to begin his plan.

Hermione knew this would be bad as soon as she saw the bottle stop on her and the grin that formed on Harry's face as if he won a lot of money.

"Truth" she finally said at least it wasn't going to be as bad as dare.

"Is there anyone in this room you fancy?" Harry asked, Hermione was surprised she managed to keep the look from her face but she knew Harry saw it he shrugged. Hermione couldn't even lie this wasn't fair!

"Yes" she whispered everyone looked to her and began their own little conversations probably trying to guess who it was it might take them a while.

Hermione spun the bottle it landed on Ron he said dare straight away, Hermione told him to run to the lamp post at the end of her road naked, Ron looked like a tomato as he went out and was out of breath when he came back.

The game had been going on for a couple of hours thankfully it hadn't landed on her and Harry yet but unfortunately it landed on Hermione and it was Ginny asking the question.

"Truth" Hermione immediately said not looking at Ginny as she did so.

"Tell us a secret that nobody else knows" Ginny said softly Hermione looked up at her Ginny gave her a half smile.

Hermione took a deep breath there was only one that they didn't know (except Harry) "I'm gay" she whispered everyone was silent Harry looked at her in surprise most people's mouths were hanging open Hermione tried to stop tears from forming and spilling down her face.

"Hermione" Ginny whispered she tried to move towards her but Hermione moved back.

"You lie Ginny don't you" Harry whispered, Hermione looked at him in shock he shrugged it was the spell he couldn't help it Hermione didn't look at Ginny as she shot up tears running down her face as she rushed to her room.

Once she reached it she closed it, leaning heavily against it she sobbed falling to the floor slowly.

Everyone else was silent they could hear Hermione crying in her room, Harry stood to check on her but Ginny stopped him.

"No offence Ginny but I don't think she needs you rejecting her on top of what she's going through" Harry said Ginny looked at Harry in shock as did the others.

Ginny still stopped him and walked towards Hermione's room she knocked lightly on the door she could hear Hermione sobbing she heard Hermione move so she opened the door and walked inside, Hermione had her back to her.

"I'm sorry Harry" Hermione strained but when she turned round she was surprised to find Ginny there she sighed "look Ginny just leave it ok, I get that your with Daniel and I won't do anything to come between you" Hermione babbled "besides I know you're not gay"

"Hermione" Ginny whispered Hermione stopped her little babble session and looked at her "I'm not with Daniel" Ginny admitted Hermione frowned "not for a while now, I just didn't love him" Ginny looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Hermione replied Ginny looked up at her grinning.

"Are you really?" she asked Hermione was silent for a minute to consider what she would say, a small smile formed on her lips and she shook her head timidly.

"No I'm not" she agreed Ginny smiled a genuine smile she moved closer to Hermione who gulped.

"There's something you need to know" Ginny whispered as she came into Hermione's personal space "Daniel was a distraction, I wanted something I thought I couldn't have" Ginny's breath tickled Hermione's lips and caused them to go dry her breath hitched.

"W...Who was that?" Hermione stuttered Ginny chuckled her hands threaded Hermione's hair.

"You" she whispered before pulling the other girl in for a passionate kiss, Hermione was surprised but soon responded wrapping her arms around Ginny pulling her closer.

Air soon became an issue and both girls pulled away both sporting matching grins before then lightly kissed each other.

"I love you" Ginny whispered.

"I love you too" Hermione replied maybe this party wasn't so bad after all?

AN: Hope you liked it! I thought about either doing a companion in Ginny's POV or just carrying on with this what do you guys think? Oh and if you want to be my Beta reader let me know pleaseeeeeee I will love you forever and ever

Please review I'm pretty proud of this one hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks for the review I've decided to see where this story takes me it could be fun; none of this belongs to me **

The sun shone brightly and hit Ginny in the face, she started stirring when she tried to stretch she found she couldn't, opening one eye she looked down to see Hermione snuggled into her, her head on Ginny's shoulder, Ginny smiled at the tender scene in front of her.

Ginny couldn't believe it, last night was amazing granted they didn't do anything that required items of clothing to come off but they sat and talked all night about how they felt. And the kiss. Ginny couldn't even describe it, it felt like fireworks were going off in her head that time stood still and everything else was forgotten.

Shaking her head Ginny tried to gain sense of everything, her crush on Hermione had grown since her fourth year, it was simple really one moment in the Gryffindor common room had Ginny for life.

_Flashback _

_Ginny was busy changing out of her school uniform, after all it was Friday and she wanted to spend the time in front of the fireplace reading her book, something her mum sent her during last post._

_Ginny got into her tank top and shorts then made her way downstairs, it was good that there was a party at the room of requirement; it meant that the common room would be empty._

_How wrong she was, when Ginny arrived downstairs she noticed Hermione laying on one of the chairs her nose buried in a book, she was wearing shorts and a jumper, Ginny licked her lips she saw Hermione's legs first absently moving back and forth in no particular rhythm._

_Hermione was biting her bottom lip her finger gently going up and down the side of the book. Ginny was stood still; she couldn't help but admire her perfect form._

'_What?' Ginny thought to herself she hadn't made a noise so Hermione didn't know she was here maybe she could just go back upstairs her brain didn't send that message to her feet as they moved towards Hermione._

_Hermione must have heard her because she looked up from her book and gave Ginny a huge smile that smile sent a wave of heat through her entire body and it took everything Ginny had not to moan she just hoped she wasn't blushing_

"_Ginny you ok?" Hermione asked._

Ginny smiled at the memory, she used to think that her love for Hermione would go in time, that's why she dated Harry. Though he wasn't clueless he knew he wasn't the one for her he knew her heart belonged to another, how do you ask?

Harry always said I love you in their seven month relationship he was always the one to say it, Ginny never said it back, she didn't want to them three words were for Hermione only and that's how it would stay.

Ginny felt Hermione moving she had turned on her side and let Ginny go, she missed the contact so she followed suit she wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and buried her face in Hermione's neck and soon fell back to sleep.

Hermione woke up and realised she wasn't the only person in her bed. When she turned over she saw Ginny sleeping soundly she gently moved Ginny's arm from around her waist and moved to the bathroom, once she was finished she went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea she noticed that the others had tidied up and left, they must have been talking for a long time.

Hermione felt like a bad host for leaving her guests. Well if you could call them that the likes of Harry and Ron practically lived here she pottered about in the kitchen, she didn't notice her bedroom door open or Ginny sneaking up behind her.

"SHIT!" Hermione shouted as she felt arms around her waist.

"That's not nice" Ginny whispered Hermione didn't have to turn to know that Ginny was pouting Hermione relaxed.

"You scared me" Hermione laughed "I was going to being you some breakfast in bed" Hermione whined Ginny kissed her neck.

"I was awake as soon as you moved your hand" Ginny shrugged then turned Hermione round to face her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck "I'm glad we played truth or dare" Hermione whispered before kissing Ginny softly.

Ginny smiled softly "so then there is only one question" Ginny started she felt Hermione tense a little "what's the matter?" she asked

"Please don't say it was a mistake" Hermione begged Ginny chuckled shaking her head.

"It wasn't Mione I promise, it's just if we are going to do this right then I want to take you out on a date" Ginny explained she then felt Hermione relax.

"Oh right" Hermione whispered blushing she felt Ginny kiss her head "Well that's a good idea too" Hermione grinned sheepishly.

"Hermione you need to know I've been in love with you for six years" Ginny whispered moving closer to Hermione so they were only a breath apart "it's been so hard, do you really think I would say it was a mistake when I've waited for a long time to be with you" Ginny sighed. Hermione shook her head tears running down her face.

"Six years?" Hermione asked Ginny grinned and nodded "god we are both a little stupid aren't we" Hermione laughed Ginny nodded again in agreement.

**AN: I know it's short but I was having trouble following the first chapter up I personally don't think this is good but I want to get into the habit of updating because so far I've been rubbish at it **

**I also have an idea running about in my head now here's a poll please vote either messaging me or reviews ;) but who do you think should try and split the girls up in future chapters? And should one of them have a secret? I've already decided the second one but I want my reader's opinion as they are reading the story **

**Anywhooo Reviews! Pleaseeeee **


End file.
